Recently, as mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) have been recognized as necessities that can be most commonly seen nowadays due to the explosive increase in mobile communication subscribers, mobile terminal manufacturers have launched higher performance and multi-functional mobile terminals and telecommunication service providers have offered higher-level communication services and various additional services in line with this trend.
With the advancement of technology for identifying a user's location by tracking a source of a call from the user's mobile terminal among recently introduced communication services, mobile terminals and mobile communication services having a rescue request function have been introduced, whereby when an emergency situation occurs to a user, a call can be automatically made to a judicial agency, such as an emergency agency or a police station, by a mobile terminal that a user carries around to request a rescue.
However, it is difficult to understand an emergency situation of the user of the mobile terminal by simply identifying the user's location by tracking the source of the call from the mobile terminal. That is, when the emergency situation occurs, only the user's location can be identified but a level of a danger at the user's location cannot be determined, based on the source of the call from the user's mobile terminal.
If police officers or 119 emergency workers are dispatched to a scene of emergency during the request for the rescue using the mobile terminal, the dispatch of the police officers or the 119 emergency workers to the scene of emergency is not needed when the emergency situation can be handled by the user of the mobile terminal or when the emergency situation is canceled, and thus other emergency situations are difficult to handle.
Accordingly, existing rescue systems using a mobile terminal are disadvantageous in that when an emergency situation occurs, it is difficult to appropriately handle the emergency situation according to a level of a danger that a user of the mobile terminal faces.
This application is one of the results of GSIP (Global SaaS Incubating Project) (Project No. C0401-18-1018, 2018.04.01.-2018.11.30.), Project Name: Globalization and Develpment SaaS of the Mobile National Safety Emergency Service System) hosted by Ministry of Science and ICT (MSIT) and National IT Industry Promotion Agency (NIPA) in Republic of Korea.